1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a musical performance device, a method for controlling a musical performance device and a program storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a musical performance device has been proposed which, when a playing movement by an instrument player is detected, generates an electronic sound in response to it. For example, a musical performance device (air drums) is known that generates a percussion instrument sound using only components provided on drumsticks. In this musical performance device, when the instrument player makes a playing movement which is similar to the motion of striking a drum and in which the instrument player holds drumstick-shaped components with a built-in sensor and swings them, the sensor detects the playing movement and a percussion instrument sound is generated.
In this type of musical performance device, the sound of a musical instrument can be emitted without the actual musical instrument. Therefore, the instrument player can enjoy playing music without the limitations of a playing location or a playing space.
As this type of musical performance device, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3599115 discloses a musical instrument gaming device that captures an image of a playing movement made by the instrument player using drumstick-shaped components, displays on a monitor a composite image generated by the captured image of the playing movement and a virtual image showing a musical instrument set being combined, and emits a predetermined musical sound based on the positional information of the drumstick shaped components and the virtual musical instrument set.
However, in the musical instrument gaming device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3599115, layout information, such as information regarding the arrangement of the virtual musical instrument set, has been predetermined. Therefore, if this musical instrument gaming device is used as is, the layout information cannot be changed during musical performance, and an increase in the variety of musical performance by the change of the layout information cannot be made.
Here, if a configuration is adopted in which a switch for layout setting is provided in the main body of the musical instrument gaming device and operated, the layout information in the musical instrument gaming device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3599115 can be changed. However, in this configuration, when changing the layout information during musical performance, the instrument player is required to operate the switch while viewing an adjustment screen in the main body of the musical instrument gaming device. In other words, the instrument player cannot change the layout information by an intuitive operation.